Virtual port channeling is a mechanism that allows for logical bundling of multiple links from two different network switches connected to the same end host or peer system. This kind of bundling provides all of the benefits of traditional port channels (e.g., that provide multiple links to a single switch), such as resiliency against link failure and higher bandwidth, while providing resiliency against switch failure because there is a second switch in a virtual port channel that can provide an active connection for the end host in the event that the first switch fails. Traditional virtual port channeling (VPC) is implemented between a pair of switches that form the VPC bundle. From the end host point of view, the VPC is similar to a logical port with higher bandwidth. For a VXLAN deployment, both switches in the VPC advertise neighboring end host nodes attachment with the same virtual IP (VIP) address for the links in the VPC. Thus for any remote tunnel end point attached tenant host willing to talk to an end host connected to the VPC link the inner (tenant) packet will be encapsulated with the VIP address as the VXLAN outer destination address. This VXLAN packet can be forwarded (e.g., in the VXLAN infra network) to either of the VPC switches and can be de-encapsulated by either of the two VPC switches and the inner-packet is then forwarded to the intended tenant host (attached to the VPC link). If one of the VPC switches fails, the other switch will advertise its physical TEP (tunnel end point) IP address instead of the VPC address as the address for connecting to the neighboring end hosts. While traditional VPC provides a mechanism to increase bandwidth and provide switch/link failure protection, traditional VPC is limited to only two switches in the virtual port channel because there currently is no mechanism to address and provide failure protection for links associated with more than two switches in a VPC.